Eden Mikaelson
Eden Caroline Mikaelson (Elder Futhark:' ᛖᛞᛖᚾ ᛗᛁᚲᚨᛖᛚᛋᛟᚾ') is a former major recurring character in The Originals before being promoted to a main character in the fifth season. She is also a main character in Legacies. Eden is the tribrid daughter of Niklaus Mikaelson and Hayley Marshall-Kenner. She is the granddaughter of Ansel, Esther, Remus Labonair, and Accalia Labonair, as well as the step-granddaughter of Mikael. She is also the niece of Freya, Finn, Elijah, Nikolina, Nikolaos, Kol, Rebekah, Viera, and Henrik Mikaelson, and the grand-niece of Dahlia and Linnea. She is also a distant relative of Lana, Eve, and Cary. She is the adoptive sister of Marcel and Louella Gerard via her father. Due to his marriage to Hayley, Jackson Kenner was her step-father for almost a year, until he was killed at the hands of Tristan de Martel. Eden was conceived in ''The Vampire Diaries'' season four episode Bring It On, and it was revealed Hayley was pregnant with twins four episodes later in The Originals. She was then born along side her twin sister Hope in The Originals season one episode From a Cradle to a Grave. As a result of her unique heritage, she is the world's fourth werewolf-witch-vampire tribrid (the first three being Andromeda Mikaelson, Jonathan Mikaelson, and Hope Mikaelson). She inherited her werewolf gene from both parents, while her vampire and witch legacy came from her father who is one of the three Original werewolf-vampire hybrids and the son of the Original Witch. Through her mother's Labonair lineage, Eden is werewolf royalty. In the episode From a Cradle to a Grave, Hope and Eden were sent away to be raised by Rebekah, in order to protect them from their father's enemies: the Guerrera Wolves, Esther, and Dahlia. Their death's was faked to protect them. However, in season two's episode The Brothers That Care Forgot, Esther had found Rebekah whilst she is with Hope and Eden at the park, this is signified by the presence of starlings. At the end of the second season, Hope and Eden are living with Hayley and Jackson (stepfather by marriage) in the Bayou, and by the end of the third season, they are living with Hayley on the road. By the fourth season, they live with Hayley and the Mikaelson Family at the Abattoir. After The Hollow (Inadu) was separated between Klaus, Elijah, Rebekah, and Kol; and The Hollow's Sister (Imara) was separated between Vida, Henrik, Tatia, and Possilena; Hayley takes Hope and Eden to Mystic Falls. Hope and Eden becomes students at the boarding school and as time goes by, her triplet sister, Hope becomes determined to see their father again, despite the consequences that could ensue. Eden is a member of the Mikaelson Family, the Labonair Family, the Kenner Family, and an unnamed family of werewolves. Eden is by birthright a member of the Crescent Wolf Pack and the North East Atlantic Pack, as well as the Gyldenløve Family, and one of the few children fathered by the Original Hybrid. Throughout The Vampire Diaries Season Four In Bring It On, Niklaus Mikaelson and Hayley Marshall slept together and conceived triplets. In The Originals, the witch Sophie Deveraux revealed that Hayley was, in fact, pregnant with Klaus' triplet children. She revealed that the babies are one of Nature's "loopholes". She later revealed that it was because of Klaus' werewolf side that Hope, Eden, and Mila were conceived. Sophie then demands that Klaus help her or she will kill the babies and its mother. Klaus initially had no interest with having anything to do with the triplets, even telling to the witches that they made a mistake if they thought they could get to him by using Hayley and their children as leverage. But after words of consideration from Elijah Mikaelson, and an exchange from Camille O'Connell, he later changed his mind. When Elijah asked him about Hayley and their unborn children, Klaus replied to him that "every king needs heirs." Season Seven Caroline tells William that they have three half sisters who live with their mother and father, not know that Klaus was chained under New Orleans, named Hope, Eden, and Mila Mikaelson. Throughout The Originals |-|Season One= |-|Season Two= |-|Season Three= |-|Season Four= |-|Season Five= Throughout Legacies Season One Personality Even as a baby, Eden was referred to as a fighter, like Hope. It was said by both of her parents; Hayley in Girl in New Orleans where she said to her doctor that her twin daughters were tough ones just like herself, and by Klaus when he said that Hayley, Hope, and Eden were fighters in ''A Closer Walk with Thee''. Both times it is implied that Hope and Eden inherited this trait from their mother who got it herself from her own father; Hope, Eden, and Mila's maternal grandfather. She also seems to be a very calm and happy at times. In Ashes to Ashes, Freya says that, like their paternal family, Hope and Eden are resilient. Eden seems to be a kind and gentle girl, with a sweet and innocent persona. But she also has a bit of a wild side, as she is okay with getting dirty and Hope is not. As a teenager, Eden is shown to be a bit stubborn and brave like Hope, who was willing to put herself in extreme pain and possible death to get Hayley, their mother, back. Caroline, as well as Klaus, have described Eden as a bit wild and crazy, and very smart, probably too smart for her own good, like her father. Like Hope, Eden has been showed to again her father's trait of doing whatever to protect her family. Eden is always offering to help to save those she cares about and considers family, including her adoptive siblings Marcel and Louella. Once Eden absorbs The Hollows Sister's soul, this time she has control over it and it can't take her powers, Eden sometimes uses this to her advantage. Unlike Hope, Eden is friends with the people at the Salvatore school and she doesn't isolate herself. She is friends with nearly everyone except Rafael Waithe, Penelope Park, and Brittany Ryder (Penelope's bestfriend and another one of her exes). Physical Appearance Unlike how Hope and Mila looks more like Hayley with Klaus' eyes, Eden looks exactly like Klaus. A lot of people call her a mini Klaus appearance wise. As a baby, Eden has light blonde hair and bright, soft blue-green eyes. As she got older her hair darken a bit to a darker blonde. Her cheeks have little freckles scattered across them. Now as a teenager, Eden has medium dark blonde hair and light blue-green eyes that stand out. Caroline Forbes has described her as amazing beautiful and good looking, just like her father. As a Labonair, she has the Crescent birthmark on her right shoulder, just like her mother Hayley; her sisters Hope and Mila, her cousins Andromeda and Jonathan Mikaelson; and distant relatives, Eve and Lana, and the Hollow and the Hollow's sister. In her wolf form, Eden possesses light brown fur and has the typical glowing yellow eyes that comes with Lycanthropy. Powers and Abilities As the one of the world's few hybrids of three supernatural species - a witch, a werewolf, and a vampire; the full extent and limits of Eden's powers are currently unknown. However, as of There's Always a Loophole, her sister Hope learns that they are not a cosmic mistake as she once thought they were. She is Nature's loophole that could be used against Malivore. Due to this, she can remember those that she previously knew and have been consumed by Malivore as well as heal others with her blood that have been shot with weaponized Malivore bullets. |-|Witch-Nature= Eden is a witch-hybrid, having inherited her witch gene from her father, the son of Esther Mikaelson. Dahlia notes that Eden's magic will be tainted by Klaus' vampire blood as well as the aggressive wolf temperament. Despite this, Genevieve states that Eden's magic is strong enough to fuel the French Quarter Coven's ancestral power for generations, while one of the Hollow's acolytes reiterates this sentiment when he states that Eden, as well as Hope, might be the greatest witches the world may ever know. |-|Werewolf-Nature= Eden is also part werewolf, having inherited the werewolf gene from both of her parents. Prior to triggering her curse, she displayed some increased agility and grace, above that of a normal human. Since she has triggered her werewolf gene, she has gained all of the powers of lycanthropy. In The Tale of Two Wolves, with Eden and her sister Hope's first transformations looming, Caroline questions that Crescent wolves could control their transformations. In response, Klaus states that the first transformation is a rite of passage and cannot be controlled. This implicates that her werewolf nature as an Evolved Werewolf with the ability of Transformation Control. However in This is the Part Where You Run, her sister Hope states to Landon that her ability to control her transformation stems from her tribrid status, as like with other werewolf-vampire hybrids. Currently, whether it's the former or latter which grants her transformation control, or additional abilities as an evolved werewolf, remains unknown. Despite that the werewolf curse was originally cast upon Native American witches preventing them and their descendants from using magic, Eden's lycanthropy does not negate her ability to practice magic. Further reasoning about this has not been elaborated upon. |-|Vampire-Nature= Although Eden is not a full vampire-hybrid, she possesses a few vampiric traits, specifically her blood. Her blood was able to heal her mother while in the womb as well as she's able to heal herself. Her blood can be used to sire new vampires and hybrids, the latter being an ability only possessed by the Original Hybrid, her father as well as to heal vampires from a werewolf bite. If Hope were to die, she would become a vampire which should negate her ability to practice magic and would likely make her a vampire-werewolf hybrid, like her father. However, this is conjectural and the product of such a circumstance is unknown. Weaknesses According to Dahlia, firstborns of her family's bloodline inherit great power; however, it is unstable and will damage and, ultimately, kill the witch if they are not taught to contain it, though thankfully (for Eden), Hope was born first. Furthermore, as a possessor of the werewolf gene, Eden will experience bouts of severe aggression. As one of the world's 11 existing tribrids, the full extent and limits of Eden, as well as Hope and Mila's weaknesses are currently unknown. Emmett has claimed that Marcel's advanced werewolf venom can take down a hybrid, an Original, and even Hope, Eden, and Mila Mikaelson. However, he gave no evidence as to why it would or could be lethal to Hope or Eden in anyway, nor has this been proven to be true. Relationships Eden is the one of the two daughters and child of hybrids Klaus Mikaelson and Hayley Marshall (born Andréa Labonair). She is also the one of the few nieces of Elijah and Rebekah Mikaelson who swear to protect her no matter what - seeing in her the way to finally find happiness. She is also the granddaughter of Ansel and Esther, and the step-granddaughter of Mikael, who tried to kill her and her twin Hope and the niece of Freya, Finn, Kol, Viera, and Henrik Mikaelson, as well as the granddaughter of two unnamed werewolves, who do not interact with her (due to the fact that some of her grandparents are dead like two of her uncles were). She is also the adoptive sister of Marcel and Louella Gerard who help her parents to protect her and Hope. It is said that she has inherited both of her families enemies. Hayley Marshall-Kenner Niklaus Mikaelson Hope Mikaelson Sean O'Connell-Mikaelson Rose O'Connell Lizzie Saltzman Josie Saltzman Luke Saltzman Milton Greasley Other Relationships * Klaus, Hayley and Eden (Parents and Daughter/Allies) * Klaus, Hayley, Hope, and Eden (Parents and Daughters/Allies) * Eden and Jackson (Step-Daughter and Step-Father/Former Allies) * Eden and Hayden (Half Siblings/Allies) * Eden and Marshall (Half Siblings/Allies) * Kol and Eden (Uncle and Niece/Allies) * Freya and Eden (Aunt and Niece/Close Bond/Allies) * Finn and Eden (Uncle and Niece/Former Enemies) * Nikolina and Eden (Aunt and Niece/Allies) * Henrik and Eden (Uncle and Niece/Allies) * Eden and Camille (Former Guardian and Ward/Former Allies) * Eden and Marcel (Adoptive Sister and Brother/Friends/Allies) * Eden and Louella (Adoptive Sisters/Close Friends/Allies) * Eden and Viviana (Aunt and Niece/Friends/Allies) * Eden and Davina (Mother of her cousin Claire/Friends/Allies) * Dahlia and Eden (Great-Aunt and Great-Niece/Former Enemies) * Eden and Henry (Friends/Former Classmates/Former Allies) * Eden and Roman (Former Friends/Former Classmates/Enemies) * Eden and Beckett (Distant/Good Friends/Former Classmates/Ex-Boyfriend) * Eden and Landon (Good Friends/Allies) * Eden and Lexus (Good Friends/Allies) * Eden and Rafael (Fellow Council Leaders/Classmates/Frenemies) * Eden and Penelope (Classmates/Former Allies/Enemies) * Eden and Brittany (Classmates/Former Allies/Enemies) * Eden, William, and Delphina (Half Siblings/Classmates/Friends/Allies) * Eden, Andromeda, Jonathan, and Katerina (Cousins/Classmates/Friends/Allies) * Eden and Claire (Cousins/Classmates/Friends/Allies) Appearances The Vampire Diaries Season Four *''The Originals'' (first mentioned/heard) Season Seven *''Moonlight on the Bayou'' (Mentioned) The Originals Season One *''From a Cradle to a Grave'' Season Two *''Rebirth'' *''The Brothers That Care Forgot'' *''The Map of Moments'' *''Gonna Set Your Flag On Fire'' *''Brotherhood of the Damned'' *''The Devil is Damned'' *''I Love You, Goodbye'' *''They All Asked For You'' *''Save My Soul'' *''Exquisite Corpse'' *''Night Has A Thousand Eyes'' *''When the Levee Breaks'' *''City Beneath The Sea'' *''Fire with Fire'' *''Ashes to Ashes'' Season Three *''For the Next Millennium'' *''You Hung the Moon'' *''I'll See You in Hell or New Orleans'' *''A Walk on the Wild Side'' (Mentioned) *''Beautiful Mistake'' (Mentioned/Photos) *''Out of the Easy'' (Mentioned) *''The Other Girl in New Orleans'' *''Savior'' *''A Ghost Along the Mississippi'' (Mentioned) *''Wild at Heart'' *''Dead Angels'' (Archive Footage/Mentioned) *''Heart Shaped Box'' (Mentioned) *''A Streetcar Named Desire'' (Photo) *''An Old Friend Calls'' *''Alone with Everybody'' *''Behind the Black Horizon'' (Mentioned) *''The Devil Comes Here and Sighs'' (Mentioned) *''No More Heartbreaks'' *''Where Nothing Stays Buried'' *''Give 'Em Hell Kid'' (Archive Footage) *''The Bloody Crown'' Season Four *''Gather Up the Killers'' *''No Quarter'' *''Haunter of Ruins'' *''Keepers of the House'' *''I Hear You Knocking'' *''Bag of Cobras'' (Mentioned) *''High Water and a Devil's Daughter'' *''Voodoo in My Blood'' *''Queen Death'' *''Phantomesque'' *''A Spirit Here That Won't Be Broken'' *''Voodoo Child'' *''The Feast of All Sinners'' Season Five *''Where You Left Your Heart'' *''One Wrong Turn On Bourbon'' *''Ne Me Quitte Pas'' (Mentioned) *''Between the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea'' *''Don't It Just Break Your Heart'' *''What, Will, I, Have, Left'' *''God's Gonna Trouble the Water'' *''The Kindness of Strangers'' (Flashback) *''We Have Not Long To Love'' *''There in the Disappearing Light'' *''Til the Day I Die'' *''The Tale of Two Wolves'' *''When The Saints Go Marching In'' Legacies Season One *''This is the Part Where You Run'' *''Some People Just Want To Watch The World Burn]'' *''We're Being Punked, Pedro'' *''Hope is Not the Goal'' *''Malivore'' *''Mombie Dearest'' *''Death Keeps Knocking On My Door'' *''Maybe I Should Start From The End'' *''What Was Hope Doing In Your Dreams?'' *''There's A World Where Your Dreams Came True'' *''We're Gonna Need A Spotlight'' *''There's a Mummy on Main Street'' *''The Boy Who Still Has a Lot of Good to Do'' *''Let's Just Finish the Dance'' *''I'll Tell You a Story'' *''There's Always a Loophole'' Episode Absence Season Five * In Season Five, Eden doesn't appear in one episode: **Ne Me Quitte Pas Name * Eden (Hebrew: עֵדֶן), as a given name, has several derivations, from the Biblical Garden of Eden, meaning 'delight'; It is given to girls and boys. The first recorded use is from ancient Israel in the book of Genesis. It is also as a variant of the feminine name Edith and the masculine name Aidan. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Eden_(name) * Caroline is an Italian baby name. In Italian the meaning of the name Caroline is: Strong. An Italian feminine form of Charles. Her middle name is after Niklaus' true love, Caroline Forbes. * If Eden was to truly follow Norse traditions, her surname should technically be Niklausdottir (Daughter of Niklaus) as oppose to Mikaelson (Son of Mikael). Trivia Tropes * Daddy's Girl - Eden seems to light up whenever her father is around. It's clear how much Eden adores her father and it's clear how much Klaus loves her and Hope. Klaus was besotted with the twins even before they were born. * Hybrid Power - Eden has demonstrated magic abilities from her witch side and healing abilities from her vampire side though latter power is slower than a full vampire's healing factor. * Protective Mom - Eden has a mother that adores her and Hope and it's clear that they feel the same. Whenever Hope and Eden see their mother, she's always laughing. * Birth/Death Juxtaposition - Almost as soon as she's born, her and Hope's mother Hayley is killed by Monique. Subverted in that Hayley woke up in transition, due to dying while Hope's blood was still inside her. * Sins of Our Fathers - As Klaus notes, Hope, Eden, and Sean have 'inherited' all of his enemies by virtue of being his children. Gallery References Category:VelaCassiopeiaMalfoy Category:TVD VelaCassiopeiaMalfoy Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:The Originals Character Category:Legacies Character Category:The Originals Season One Category:The Originals Season Two Category:The Originals Season Three Category:The Originals Season Four Category:The Originals Season Five Category:Legacies Season One Category:Female Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Protagonists Category:New Orleans Residents Category:Mystic Falls Residents Category:Labonair family Category:Mikaelson Family Category:Supernatural Category:Hybrids Category:Witches Category:Werewolves Category:Vampires Category:Tribrids Category:Alive Category:LGBT+ Characters (VelaCassiopeiaMalfoy)